This is a one-time request to treat a 7 yo girl with a recurrent ependymoma under a compassionate waiver by the FDA under protocol BB IND5423. The protocol will involve intrathecal injections of allogeneic CTL, cisternally or in the lumbar region, followed by 24 hour observation for toxicity. The project is designed to look at the role of specifically-sensitized cytotoxic T-lymphocytes (CTL) in the treatment of primary brain glioma.